


The Thin Veil

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #04: "Dante’s Prayer" by Loreena Mckennitt</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin goes to visit Freya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Veil

**“The Thin Veil” Gen Merlin/Freya (Canon AU) K+**

_Hearts Of Camelot Song Challenge #04: "Dante’s Prayer" by Loreena Mckennitt_

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Freya

Rating/Warnings: K+ (Major character death)

  


**The Thin Veil**

It’s been a few years since he had been there but Merlin needed to see her. The lake of Avalon glittered in the moonlight. It seemed such a beautiful place until he remembered why he was here.

The veil was thin only for a short time and he needed to see her. Merlin needed to see Freya.

He said the ancient spell he had found and the lake glowed slightly and faded. He sat at the edge and waited. It took some time but she walked out of the water and smiled at him. “Why did you call me, Merlin?”

Merlin jumped up. “I needed to see you, to hear your voice. I know we have little time. I just need to know you are safe and happy.” He embraced her.

“I am safe but as long as we are apart I will not be happy. I will have to wait for a long time before you join me on the other side of the veil but I don’t mind. I must go but I will see you soon.” Freya pulled out of his arms and turned back to the water.

“Freya what do you mean?” Merlin was confused.

“I will see you when you bring me Arthur. His time is coming, Merlin. Bring him here and I will take him where he can rest until he is needed again.” Freya said.

“I will.” Merlin watched as she walked back into the water and disappeared.

He heard her warning and he knew the hour of Arthur’s death had already been decided and it was soon.

He traveled back to Camelot and arrived in the first light of dawn. In his heart he was still on the shores of the lake of Avalon at midnight on Samhaim.


End file.
